Flain
Flain is an Infernites Mixel. He is voiced by Tom Kenny in the shorts and all other material. He is one of the main characters. Description Flain is the lazy but brave and adventurous leader and known as “the smart one” of the group. But beware, if Flain thinks too hard that massive brain of his will explode and catch fire! Always strategizing, he approaches each situation with caution and tries the best to keep a level head. Background Coconapple Flain is laying down on a volcano and relaxing during the opening. He is seen again when Seismo and Zorch slam into it. Flain's head then catches on fire and makes an explosion. His eyes also catch on fire. Cookironi Flain enjoys the cookironis with the rest of the mixels. He gives one to Krader, suddenly realizing that that was the last one. Later, Flain appears as part of the Infernite max, and fights against the Cragster and the Electroid maxes until they de-fuse out of exhaustion and Zorch sits on the last Cookironi. Then the Mixels spot a Nixel with a Cookironi box and chase after it. Hot Lava Shower Flain hears Vulk complaining about problems with the shower faucet. Flain suggests they all Mix and create the Infernites Max to fix it. Nixels Flain and Seismo create a lava slide at the Infernites home, but a Nixel comes in and attempts (and fails) to ruin their fun, and soon, many Nixels invade. Flain and Seismo prepare to mix, but a Nixel knocks the cubit out of Seismo's hand. He and Seismo then recovers it to defeat the Nixels and when they combine, they create a super ginormous ultimate lava slide! Murp Flain and Krader want to cross a river in order to reach the other Mixels' barbecue, but create a murp the first time. However, they do get across the 2nd time, but they accidentaly ruin the barbeque. Rockball The Cragsters and Infernites mix and play Rockball, which turns into a game of Mixelball due to an idea by Flain and Krader. Snow Half-Pipe Flain joins Kraw, Flurr, Jawg, Slumbo, and Krader to go snowboarding at the Frozen Volcanoes. Flain and Krader make a murp, fall through the ice, and end up frozen. Fang Gang Log Toss He is seen with Slumbo relaxing in the Farmlands to piano music over the radio. They get rudely interrupted by Chomly and Jawg's game of Log Toss. After he and Slumbo burn their log as paypack, Chomly tricks them into doing a Murp and becomes their new "log." Relationships Other Infernites Flain treats his Infernite subjects like brothers, and they treat him the same. Sometimes like the Cragsters, Flain gets annoyed at Zorch's pranks, but he and Vulk are friendly towards each other all the time. Cragsters Flain loves to hang out with all of the Cragsters, and respects them the most out of all the other tribes. He calls them "Cragster Compadre" as a nickname. He particularly gets along very well with Seismo, and the two are considered best friends. They love to play sports and go down lava slides together. Krader and Flain, being the leaders of their tribes, also find friendship. However, when they mix, it sometimes becomes a murp. Flain often gets annoyed at Krader, but they are still friendly. Flain has not been seen interacting with Shuff. Electroids Flain is hardly seen interacting with the Electroids, though they appear to be on good terms. Frosticons Flain seems to like the Frosticons a lot, although fire and ice are supposed to be opposite elements. He finds friendship in Slumbo and Flurr, as they invited him to go snowboarding. Flain and Slumbo both share a hate for Log Toss. It is unknown what Flain thinks of Lunk. Fang Gang Flain appears to be on good terms with the Fang Gang. He and Jawg are known to be friends, as they went snowboarding together. Flexers Flain and the Flexers are neutral so far. He and Kraw are known to be friends, as they went snowboarding together. Set Information Flain was released as one of the Mixels sets in the Febuary 2014 product wave. His product number is 41500 and contains 58 pieces. Trivia *He is the leader of the Infernites, and may even be the leader of all of the tribes, because he is shown in the most promotional material for the sets and shorts. *His name is a combination of the words flame, and brain. *Like Shuff and Scorpi, he is known as the cutest Mixel. *He is the role player of Calling All Mixels. *Like the Cragsters, his favorite game is Rockball in the episode Rockball. And thanks to Flain, Vulk and Zorch aren't afraid to play anymore, so he and the other Mixels create a new game called Mixelball after he catches the rockball on fire. **Like the Cragsters, Flain loves Rockball. *Even though he has a beak, it was shown in every episode he's in that he also has teeth. *His head resembles the Red Robot Sidekick from Galaxy Squad. *He has a beak like Torts. *Flain was the first Mixel to have those type of feet-- Flurr is second, Glomp third, and Mesmo fourth. *The melted ice in the Frozen Volcanoes are cold enough to freeze even heated Mixels like Flain. *His absences were Electrock, Pothole, Mailman, Another Nixel, Changing a Lightbulb, Wrong Colors, Nixel "Mix Over", Bar B Cubes, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, Vaudeville Fun, and High Five. *He gets hyper from sweets and he is addicted to sweets. Gallery Set FlainSet.jpg Flain.png Forward Flain.jpg flain the infer.jpg Artwork Flain_Bio.jpg|Info on Flain from the mobile version of the Mixels website. Infernites HLS.jpg|Vulk has problems with the lava shower a lot. All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|Nothing like a good snack! Banner.jpg|Mixels banner with some of the Mixels on it. NixelsEp.jpg|Looks like someone is ready for a swim in the pool. AppIcon.jpg|Flain needs your help in Calling all Mixels to save all the Mixels that got caught by the Nixels! Murp11.jpg|Well this is great! Murp10.jpg|Don't like the look of this! Murp9.jpg|Today is not going good! Murp4.jpg|Don't be a baby, Krader! Murp1.jpg|How are they going to get across that river? Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.jpg|Seismo's exited about the new lava slide! Hot Lava Shower.jpg|Flain's the smart one. NixelsEp2.jpg|Everyone knows that Flain loses his cool when he sees a Nixel. Flain wants to play.jpg|I'm not joking, guys! Flain and the Infernites watching Rockball.jpg|Ow! That's gotta hurt! New game, Mixel Ball!.jpg|New game MIXELBALL! Sorry Flain.jpg|Don't be a wimp! Flain gets under the rockball!.jpg|Snap! Almost had it! ImagesCA3FFZXF.jpg|Just some of the Mixels. Awesome flain.jpg|Flain's getting excited! Flain Smirk.jpg|Let's get started! Sledding time.png|Sledding! Sledding Mixels.jpg|Nice Mix! AW SCHNIXEK.jpg|OH SHNIXEL! Oh no.jpg|THE CUBIT! Oh yeah.jpg|Let's mix it up a notch. Mixels.jpg|Flain on a poster. Get out of my face.jpg|This hurts Murp2.jpg|We'll get there eventually dyxNg7.gif|Poor Flain. (click for animation) Bully Zorch.jpg|Not listening Running Flain.jpg|Oh no... We've got plenty.jpg|Here ya go! Um Woah Zorch.jpg|Whoa. Flain and da logo.jpg No Log Toss.jpg|"No more log, no more Log Toss!" Oof.jpg Combinations Mixes Flaismo.jpg|With Seismo Flain and Krader Mix!.jpg|With Krader Flain and Teslo Mix!.jpg|With Teslo That's not Flain.PNG|With Lunk Murps Murp.jpg|With Krader Flain Slumbo Murp.png|With Slumbo Video Category:2014 Category:Infernites Category:Series One Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Mixels Category:Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Cute Mixels Category:Fire Category:Beaked mixel